He's not just another man in her life
by Midnight.Sakura.Blossom
Summary: An unexpected friendship develops into so much more. When Sakura realizes that she is falling in love with one of her closest friends, will she tell him?


**Hello, this is my first FanFic. I have a several ideas for stories that I am also working on, but I don't feel ready to reveal them yet. I am new to this, so please leave some reviews or send me a PM. I would like to know what you think of this so far. **

**Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. **

* * *

Sakura wanted acknowledgment and appreciation. So when he began to give her small smiles and flattering looks, she felt like she was finally being noticed. One look was all it took from him to brighten a gloomy day. It was all innocent, only looks sent back and forth from one another. Sakura felt like he could understand exactly what she was thinking just by looking into her emerald eyes.

Eventually one night at a popular shinobi bar, they finally spoke to one another. Instead of their conversation being awkward like they both expected, it flowed effortlessly. Almost, as though they have known each other personally for years.

They continued to meet regularly. And between missions they would always find one another, even if it was only a short hello or an "I'll see you when I get back."

And similar to Kakashi and Yamato, he avoided the hospital when possible. But more than once he ended up in a hospital bed under her care. She would lecture him like she would the rest of her boys.

For several months this continued. Their friendship was growing stronger with each encounter.

One morning he showed up at her team training. Kakashi and he began to banter back and forth; eventually he joined in and sparred with Kakashi, Yamato and the boys. He stood across the training field form Sakura, she smirked with a mischievous look in her eyes; she knew his ticklish spots and wanted to catch him off guard. Their spar started out serious, but turned into a playful little battle. Her protective teammates watched on as she teasingly fought her friend while giggling the entire time. When the pair finished, they collapsed to the ground lightly laughing and panting with exhaustion.

These became a regular occurrence, spending more time together sparring and going on early morning runs, and following these with meals or drinks together. They were constants in each other's lives.

Sakura's teammates were still wary of him, especially Kakashi. But they could easily see the effect he had on her; she was happier, laughed more, and smiled her breathtaking smile every day. They became accustomed to seeing him around all the time, sure he was a close friend, but this was their cherry blossom. Team 7 was a family, and watched closely over their own. Everyone else in the village also noticed how happy the pink-haired kunoichi was, she was less short-tempered, and less likely to hit a comrade over a stupid or lewd comment.

Being separated by long-term missions were always the hardest, but they would pick up right where they left off. But one morning he missed their morning run, Sakura figured that something came up last-minute. Her intuition would be proven right, at Team 7's morning training he walked up carrying a large traveling pack slung over his shoulder. Sakura felt like her stomach dropped to the ground, this was bad, she knew the outcome would make her feel miserable.

He slowly walked up to Sakura, watching as her face changed emotions, happiness, joy, elation, realization, fear, worry, and sadness, "Morning sweetheart."

"How long will you be gone?"

"The mission will take about two months to complete."

"What rank is it?"

He sighed, knowing how she would react, "It is an S-rank mission."

All the men surrounding her watched in shock as her eyes became huge like saucers filled with unshed tears. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely. "You are an idiot! Why would you take this mission?" Her tears started to flow freely down her pink cheeks, and she began to shake lightly. "You better make it back." Everyone was still in shock, until she released him, took a step back and punched him. Naruto fell to the ground laughing, Kakashi and Yamato chuckled, and Sai and Sasuke smirked at the sight. Sakura glared at him with intensity, "Two months, you better not be late!"

"What the hell Sakura! That hurt!"

"Pussy! There was no chakra behind that punch, you're lucky that I don't just purposely disable you so can't leave." More chuckles could be heard.

"Ha! You wouldn't dare!"

Sakura grinned evilly, "Just ask Yamato. He shouldn't have been released that early anyways." Yamato averted his eyes to hide his embarrassment. She huffed a bit, "I'll see you when you get back. You better take care of yourself." She continued to glare at him. With that she disappeared in a swirl of pink cherry blossom petals.

"Damn that woman. Hey Kakashi, can I have a word with you before I go?"

Kakashi who enjoyed watching Sakura hit and berate the fellow jounin smiled and followed him.

"Kakashi, I know you guys always watch over Sakura, but just keep her safe will you?"

The silver-haired shinobi chuckled, "Of course, we'll always keep a look out for her."

"Thanks."

"You know you should tell her. It seems the only clueless ones in the Village are the two of you."

He looked at his masked friend and glared. "I'll see you when I get back." With that he disappeared and left Konoha to begin his mission.

* * *

**So what do you think? I intentionally left out his name. It seemed like a fun idea, at least for the first chapter. So please review. :) **


End file.
